Solo una Noche
by gaby li
Summary: Ya no era la misma persona que alguna vez fue, todo su mundo cambio, el dolor la consumió transformándola en aquello que no era, en aquello que ella siempre odio, ahora solo el dolor era lo que la hacia sentir viva pero lo que nunca imagino es que por ese dolor encontraría algo más que solo una noche.
1. Chapter 1

**Como saben los personajes no son míos, estos pertenecen al Clamp pero la historia es mía y la comparto con ustedes con el único propósito de que la disfruten, espero que les guste.**

** Solo una noche **

**Capítulo 1 **

-Sabes que te amo, verdad?-

-Como no saberlo, si has aceptado mi proposición-

-Tu me amas?-

-Acaso lo dudas-

-No, no pero me gusta escucharlo-

-Y a mi me gusta decírtelo, te amo y siempre te amare-

-No hay un solo día en el que no piense en nosotros-

-Pronto corazón, pronto...-

Abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que aún todo se encuentra en penumbra, la claridad es inexistente, no hay luz, ni nada que alumbre este lugar y no deseo que la haya, desde aquel día no hay, ni volverá a existir la luz para mí, me siento absurda al recordar, en estos años no había permitido que ningún recuerdo se colara de nuevo en mi mente y ahora este llegaba como si nada pero al igual que como en un principio en cuanto comenzó esto deseche aquel recuerdo como si nada, no dejaría que nada volviera afectarme porque ahora todo era diferente, ya no soy aquella persona ingenua, inmadura y manipulable.

Se que aun es temprano más sin embargo el sueño no regresara, como todos los días decido salir a correr, no será la primera vez que lo haga a esta hora, a sucedido en otras ocasiones cuando no logro conciliar el sueño por asuntos laborales. Llego hasta el parque al que suelo venir, la gente es mínima, sin prestar demasiada atención comienzo con mi andar, me coloco los auriculares que no reproducen ningún sonido pero que me ayudan a evitar el contacto con las personas, no soy muy sociable, ni quiero serlo, no tengo amigos pues no creo en ellos, mi familia solo consiste en mi hermano Touya quien vive en el extranjero; mis padres murieron cuando yo cursaba la preparatoria, no niego que fue difícil pero tampoco imposible de superar.

-Sakura- dicen mi nombre pero hago caso omiso, continuo con mi andar con la vista al frente, no me importa descubrir a la persona que me llama pero ya lo conocía, muy a mi pesar lo hacia.

-Sakura, hey espera-

Siento como toma mi mano deteniendo mi andar, me resigno a tener que escucharlo y me detengo no sin antes zafarme de su agarre, lo miro detalladamente, sin dudarlo es guapo, tiene un cuerpo apetecible y trabajado, su rostro sin dudarlo es la mejor parte de él con aquellos ojos color azul y su cabellera de color marrón pero aun con esto no llegaba a sentir nada.

-Que es lo que quiere? Pregunte sin aparentar nada que no fuera, así que como siempre fui directa.

-Me gustaría invitarte a salir, que dices?-

Aquello ocasiono que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios algo que él malinterpreto ya que también sonrió.

-No te niego que pasamos un buen rato pero solo fue un eso, un buen rato, eres bueno en la cama pero aunque seas el mejor yo ya no repito así que te aconsejo que te olvides de mí como ya lo hice yo de ti- dije y sin esperar nada más continúe con lo mío.

Al llegar al trabajo me encerré en mi oficina para preparar la presentación del día de hoy, soy la encargada del área de publicidad en las empresas Li, comencé a trabajar aquí desde que comencé la preparatoria y con tan solo unos meses fui ascendida y ahora a mis 25 años ya me encargaba del área de publicidad.

En realidad si me preguntaran si tengo amigos diría que no ya que a Meiling no la consideraba mi amiga si no mi hermana, la llevaba conociendo desde la infancia, ella me había ayudado a entrar a las empresas Li, prácticamente ella era la dueña, ella y su primo pero él vivía en el extranjero, más sien embargo ella no ocupaba ese rol si no que simplemente se encargaba de la vicepresidencia. Meiling no era mi amiga, era mi hermana, ella al igual que yo surgió la perdida de sus padres lo que nos acerco aún más.

-Sakura- dijo Meiling entrando a mi oficina sin avisar.

-Buenos días- dije sarcástica por su forma abrupta de entrar.

-Te marque esta mañana- tomo asiento enfrente de mi- pero como siempre no contestaste-

-Lo siento, he salido temprano esta mañana-

-Temprano? Por dios Sakura era prácticamente de madrugada pero bueno eso ya es normal en ti-

Sonreí- Y se puede saber para que me requerías? Porque para que tu estés despierta a esa hora debe ser algo urgente-

-Que graciosa te has vuelto pero necesitaba hablar con tigo-

-Dime?-

-Pero préstame atención... Sakura deja eso- dijo Meiling quitándome mis instrumentos de trabajo, ocasionando así que toda mi atención fuera para ella.

-Te recuerdo que la presentación es para dentro de 2 horas-

-Lo sé pero solo tomara 10 minutos de tu tiempo-

Meiling, sabes que bromeo eres mi hermana y para ti tengo todo el tiempo-

-Gracias-

-Entonces cuéntame-

-Es algo referente a la empresa, mi primo Shaoran vendrá para tomar la presidencia-

-Y eso es malo?- pregunte desconcertada.

-No, por el contrario estoy muy feliz de que lo haga-

-Cuando llega?-

-En poco tiempo estará aquí, lo único que me preocupa es que Shaoran es diferente-

-Diferente? Acaso es gay?-

Esto hizo que Meiling comenzara a reír- No, no es gay, por diferente quiero decir que es muy exigente en lo laboral, tu entiendes-

-Pero a eso no le veo nada malo-

-No pensaras eso después, ustedes dos son algo parecidos y temo que no se lleven bien-

-Eso no pasara, no tienes nada de que preocuparte te aseguro que entre tu primo y yo no habrá ningún problema-

-En verdad eso espero Sakura-

La presentación fue todo un éxito, los clientes quedaron muy complacidos con el trabajo así que prácticamente tenia el resto de la tarde libre pero para ser sincera no me apetecía salir. Me fui directo a casa a pesar de saber que ahí no habría nadie esperándome pero esto en lugar de ponerme mal me parecía lo mejor.

Decidí retomar mi lectura, "cien años de soledad" era sin duda uno de mis libros favoritos y a pesar de ya haberlo leído en varias ocasiones nunca me cansaba de hacerlo, de cierto modo me sentía un poco identificada aunque muchos no entendía porque. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, en un principio deje que sonara la contestadora pero pensé que tal vez se trataría de Meiling así que decidí tomar la llamada.

-Bueno-

-Sakura- escuche esa voz tan familiar para mi.

-Touya- dije.

-Es bueno escucharte, ya me estaba acostumbrando hablar con tu secretaria o Meiling para saber de ti-

-No exageres Touya-

-Exagerar? Sakura, si cada vez que hablo a tu trabajo estas ocupada h en casa nunca contestas-

-Eso no es del todo cierto-

-Sakura por dios, claro que es cierto, prácticamente para ti lo más importante es tu trabajo-

-Eso no es cierto, me importas tu y Meiling, ustedes son mi familia-

-Demuéstralo Sakura, no me molestaría que fueras tu la que me llamara de vez en cuando-

-Yo... Te lo prometo-

-Una última cosa, puede que suene raro viniendo de mi pero debes hacer algo más, sal a divertirte con Meiling o con alguien más, no todo en esta vida es trabajo, quiero que seas feliz-

-Cuídate- fue todo lo que dije y lo escuche suspirar al otro lado.

-Tu también Sakura, te quiero-

Con eso se dio por terminada la llamada, entendía lo último que me había dicho más sin embargo yo ya no podía ser feliz, nunca más podría serlo y para que serlo si al final aquella felicidad que pudiera llegar a sentir se transformaría en una terrible tristeza y agonía.

Sin importarme que apenas fuera jueves llame a Meiling para decirle que saliéramos y aunque en un principio se negó logre convencerla.

-Insisto en que deberíamos dejarlo para mañana- me decía Meiling.

-Meiling, ya estamos aquí pasemos un buen rato-

Entramos al centro nocturno "Strar night" el cual no se encontraba muy lleno por ser jueves, nos acercamos a la barra y enseguida pedimos unas bebidas.

-Me sorprendió que hayas querido salir, sobretodo entre semana-dijo Meiling tomando de su bebida.

-A mi también- dije y Meiling me miro interrogativa- He hablado con Touya-Le di un trago a mi bebida pero al mirar a Meiling me percate que un ligero rubor aparecía en ella.

-Qu...que te ha dicho?-

-Lo mismo de siempre- tome otro poco- que no le llamo, que solo sabe de mi por ti o por Rika, que debería distraerme y descansar un poco del trabajo, que debería ser feliz... Ja puras tonterías- concluí terminando mi bebida y pidiendo otra.

-Sakura, Touya tiene algo de razón-

-Meiling, se que mi hermano te gusta pero no por eso quieras darle la razón-

-Sakura, no digas eso pero sabes que yo también tengo razón, ambos la tenemos-

-Que te hace pensar eso?- dije terminando mi bebida y pidiendo de nuevo otra-

-Esto- dijo apartando mi recién llegada bebida-si no tuviéramos razón no estuviéramos aquí, tomando para ponerte borracha-

-Por favor Meiling- hable tomando mi trago de nuevo- solo quería distraerme y celebrar que hemos conseguido el contrato con los chinos-

-No te mientas, se que desde aquel día no eres la misma, no te atreves a tratar de ser feliz-

-Eso de que sirve?...de nada, es mejor así-

-Por dios Sakura solo sales cuando llegas a recordar aquello, de ahí solo te la vives en el trabajo-

-Eso no es verdad- dije terminando mi tercer vaso y pidiendo el cuarto.

-Deja de tomar-

-Te quiero demostrar que aquello ya no me afecta- me tome el cuarto vaso de jalón- otra- pedí y aquel sujeto me miro como dudándolo.

-No, ni una más- dijo Meiling tomándome de la mano para levantarme, al hacerlo todo se movía tan rápido que volví a sentarme de inmediato-Eso te pasa por tomar de esa manera- volvió hablar.

Me levante aún con aquel mareo que sentía pero no le daría el gusto a Meiling, caminamos hasta mi carro en un principio me empeñe en manejar pero al final fue Meiling quien lo hizo. Me llevo hasta mi casa y me ayudo a entrar.

-Mañana paso por ti-fue lo único que la escuche decir antes de quedarme dormida.

Esa mañana me levante como siempre, aún sintiendo aquel terrible dolor de cabeza que me taladraba pero no podía romper con la rutina porque la rutina es lo que me mantenía viva. El aire que se sentía esta mañana me hizo sentir mejor, recorre que mi carro lo tenia Meiling así que supuse que pasaría por mi, al llegar a casa me duche y me vestí casual ya que hoy era viernes, no me apetecía comer nada así que no lo hice solo quería tomar una pastilla para aliviar el terrible dolor. Escuche el timbre sonar y supuse que se trataba Meiling.

-Buenos días- dijo entrando a mi departamento.

-Buenos días Meiling-

-Pero que carita traes hoy- dijo en son burlón.

-Lo mismo digo, es demasiado raro verte tan feliz siendo tan temprano-

-Di lo que quieras pero esta vez por nada me quitaras la dicha con verte con resaca, algo casi imposible de ver-

-Será mejor irnos-

-jajajaja...toma aquí están las llaves de tu carro o te sientes mal y prefiere que yo maneje-

-Dame eso- dije y la escuche reír.

En ese momento cualquier ruido aunque fuera mínimo me torturaba, no es que hubiera tomado demasiado, si no que rara vez lo hacia y cada vez que lo hacia esto pasaba.

-Rika, ven por favor- llame y en tan solo segundos ella pareció.

-Dígame señorita Kinomoto-

-Necesito pedirte un favor, ve a la farmacia y pide que te vendan una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, la más efectiva que tengan- dije sobándome con las manos aquel lugar.

-Algo más?-

-Eso es todo-

-Enseguida se la traigo, con permiso-

En verdad que me sentía mal así que deje aun lado el trabajo que realmente no era mucho, no debí tomar, no debí levantarme a correr, no debí venir a trabajar en realidad no debí hacer nada. Rika entro después de unos minutos a mi oficina con la pastilla y una botella de agua, agradecí aquello y después volví a recostarme en el sofá, cerré mis ojos von el propósito de relajarme y sin planearlo me quede profundamente dormida.

-Sakura- escuche que me llamaban pero me rehusaba a despertar.

-Sakura- volví a escuchar y sin más remedio abrí mis ojos encontrándome con Meiling.

-Que pasa?-dije sentándome.

-Has olvidado que hoy tenemos una cena con Küül, los inversionistas nos esperan-

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado, dame 5 minutos y estoy lista-

Entre al baño y me aliste por suerte el dolor de cabeza que sentía se había calmado, salí y me despedí de Rika y me fui con Meiling.

Prácticamente la cena trato de como se llevaría acabo nuestro trabajo, aclaramos los puntos importantes para Küül como para nosotros pero era necesario que una de nosotros viajara a Canadá por suerte fue Meiling la que se ofreció aunque en un principio se negó hasta saber al lugar a donde tenia que ir, Canadá donde se encontraba la empresa de Küül y donde vivía Touya, mi hermano.

-Solo me iré por una semana pero de todos modos sabes que te quedas a cargo- me dijo Meiling.

-No te preocupes, yo me are cargo pero también quería pedirte un favor-

-Dime?-

-Como iras a Canadá y puede ser que te encuentres con mi hermano me gustaría que si lo llegas a ver le des mis saludos- sonreí al ver la cara de Meiling.

-Yo...yo- comenzó a decir nerviosa.

Comencé a reír aún más.

-Yo se los daré- dijo.

-Quieres que mañana te acompañe al aeropuerto?-

-Me harías el favor?-

-Claro-

Como acorde lleve a Meiling al aeropuerto, desde hace mucho tiempo sabía lo que sentía ella por mi hermano pero Touya parecía no darse cuenta y luego decía que yo era despistada, mi hermano se fue antes de que mis padres murieran, se fue a estudiar la universidad pero cuando ellos murieron él regreso más sin embargo antes de graduarme el tuvo que regresar a pesar de no querer hacerlo pero hable con él y le dije que no desaprovechara aquella oportunidad, que yo estaría bien, se fue sin que Meiling le confesara lo que sentía, se que le dolió pero estaba feliz por él, su amor nunca murió y para ser sincera me gustaría que ella y mi hermano estuvieran juntos.

Por esa misma razón había llamado a Touya la noche anterior con el motivo de avisarle de la llegada de Meiling, ambos era buenos amigos así que acepto gustoso ir a recogerla, esperaba que a Meiling le gustara mi sorpresa.

"Espero que disfrutes del viaje y no todo se te vaya en trabajar. Te quiero"

Escribí en un mensaje para ella.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y estos se me hacían verdaderamente largos, extrañaba sin duda a Meiling, al principio me había reprochado el porque le había pedido a Touya que fuer a recibirla pero sabía que en el fondo eso le gusto. La semana había pasado y por suerte era ya viernes, esta semana en verdad fue agotadora, incluso para mi que estaba acostumbrada a trabajar demasiado. Preferí ir directo a mi casa y tomar una larga ducha para así poder descansar.

-No, no así no sé hace- sonreí.

-Entonces como?-

-Primero tienes que dejar que se caliente-

-Es muy complicado, mejor lo envió a la tintorería-

-No es tan complicado como crees-

-Claro que lo es pero mejor dejemos eso y vayamos a descansar, me encanta estar con tigo y convertirnos en uno solo, me encanta hacerte el amor-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo...-

Abrí los ojos rápidamente sentándome de igual manera en la cama, me aparte mechones de cabello que me caían en la cara, de nuevo había soñado con él...esto no podía ser bueno, en cuestión de una semana había vuelto aparecer en mis sueños así que era hora de actuar.

Decidí salir esa noche , opte por usar algo atrevido y arreglarme un poco más de lo normal. Al llegar el centro nocturno como era de esperar estaba repleto de gente.

-Una limonada- pedí al encargado de la barra.

-Nos conocemos?-escuche que me preguntaba alguien atrás de mi.

Me tome mi tiempo para voltear a verlo pero al final lo hice.

-Si es así yo no te recuerdo- dije.

-Entonces permíteme recordarte quien soy-dijo él.

-No te garantizo recordarte, suelo olvidar con facilidad-

-Aun así quiero hacerlo-sonrió-Puedo sentarme?

-Claro-

-Me llamo Kuno Yatzimira-

-Soy Sakura- respondí estrechando su mano.

-Un placer, pero dime que hace una hermosa chica sola en este lugar?-

-Digamos que me gusta estar sola-

-De donde eres Sakura?-

-De todos lados-

-Una hermosa gitana entonces-

-Eso crees?-

-Estoy seguro que si pero dime no te gustaría dejar un hermoso recuerdo en este lugar que se rinde ante tu belleza-

-Tal vez sea alguien más quien desea un recuerdo de esta gitana- dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

-Me encantaría-dijo y roso mis labios pero no era el beso que yo esperaba, no en ese momento, así que me separe enseguida de él.

-Que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más intimo?- pregunto pero después de aquel beso supe que no era lo que yo estaba esperando y estaba dispuesta a negarme pero en ese momento apareció una chica, muy guapa pero que no lucia nada contenta.

-Se puede saber que haces aquí? Y con esta- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Sofía, yo puedo explicarte- dijo.

Me había equivocado, este sujeto tenia pareja y pretendía pasar un buen rato con migo? No es que fuera de las personas que se espantaban por esto pero era algo que simplemente no toleraba.

-Sofía, ella no es nadie, ni siquiera la conozco-dijo.

-No te creo Kuno, no es la primera vez que lo haces y tu- dijo esta vez señalándome acusadoramente- Zorra, acaso no sabes que tiene novia-

Sonreí con burla pues su comentario en lugar de afectarme me causaba gracia.

-Zorra? Por dios te lo ha hecho más veces, mejor date cuenta que este imbécil no vale la pena- dije dándole la espalda a ambos.

-Maldita- escuche que me decía pero no preste más atención solo se que después de unos minutos deje de escucharla y aquel tipo desapareció también, cosa que agradecí.

-Patético- escuche que me decian...de nuevo.

-Pocas veces suelo estar de acuerdo con algo pero esta vez a sido la excepción- dije sin moverme, sin buscar a la persona de la cual provenía aquella voz.

-Un Martini para la señorita-dijo de nuevo sentándose esta vez a mi lado aunque esta vez si dirigí la mirada hacia él para saber de quien se trataba.

Un tipo bastante atractivo, calculaba yo que tal vez tendría entre 25 o 27 años, un tipo fornido por lo que se veía, su cabellera en un tono castaño, sus ojos eran de un color parecido pero diría yo que son marrones ya que no los veía bien por la falta de luz pero eso no importaba.

-Acaso intentas emborracharme?- pregunte.

- Y si así fuera, habría algún problema?-

-Mmmm...eso depende, con que fin es el que deseas ponerme en ese estado-dije y él sonrió, una sonrisa perfecta.

-Me llamo...- comenzaba a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-Prefiero ponerme borracha a escuchar tu nombre, así por lo menos si alguien viene a reclamarme no tendré la menor idea de quien me hablan-dije, lo que ocasiono que sonriera aun más.

-Eso hubiera servido antes, no crees?-

-En efecto pero como no fue así esta vez tendré más cuidado-

-Chica lista-

-Preventiva diría yo- hable y después tome un trago de aquel Martini.

-Entonces sin nombre?- pregunto.

-Sin nombre- respondí.

-Pero he de ser sincero, yo he escuchado tu nombre así que no creo que sea justo-

-Tal vez pude mentir y no me llame así-

-Eso es una posibilidad, tal vez podría llamarte gitana-dijo en son burlón.

-Y yo podría llamarte Kuno-

-Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí, entonces que te parece Afrodita-

-Te ves listo, creo que se te puede ocurrir algo mejor-

-Gracias, no sabes en verdad cuanto deseaba que alguien me llamara listo-

Sonreí-He dicho que pareces listo más sin embargo no se si lo seas-

-Eso dolió pero que te parece Yin Fa, es el nombre de aquella flor que se da por aquí pero en chino-

-Sakura? Pero si es lo mismo-

-Claro que no, es diferente-

-Es verdad como pude ser tan tonta- dije en son burlón.

-Y luego dices que no soy listo-

Me mordí mi labio inferior y lo mire aun más detalladamente, en verdad que llamaba mi atención.

-Quieres bailar?- pregunto pero eso era lo que menos quería, me acerque hasta él y lo bese.

Ardiente, pasional, sensual la manera exacta para describir este beso, sentí como comenzaba a querer abrirse paso entre mis labios para así profundizar el beso lo cual permití gustosa, no sé exactamente cuanto duro el beso solo se que tuve que pararlo ya que el aire comenzaba a faltarme pero solo fue por unos segundos ya que enseguida volvió a besarme.

-Que te parece si vamos a un lugar más intimo- pregunte contra sus labios.

-Podríamos ir a tu apartamento- comento haciendo que me separara de inmediato.

-No, a mi departamento no.

-Pasa algo? He dicho algo que te molestara?-

-No, nada de eso, es solo que prefiero que fuera en otro lugar, cualquiera a decir verdad-

-Entonces vamos a mi auto-

-Me parece perfecto- dije tomando mi bolso.

-Solo bromeaba- dijo.

-Pero yo no-

-Sera una de mis fantasías hecha realidad-

-Apuesto a que si-dije tomando su mano para salir de aquel lugar.

Salimos de aquel lugar hasta llegar a su auto, pensé que todo pasaría en ese momento pero me equivoque ya que al subirnos él dio marcha hacia un lugar desconocido.

-A donde vamos?- pregunte.

-Tu solo espera, oh es que acaso piensas que voy a secuestrarte?-

-Dios como no pude pensar aquello, es decir por mi mente paso la posible idea de que quisieras asaltarme y después aventarme algún acantilado o venderme aun importante líder de la mafia pero el que me secuestraras eso si que no lo pensé- dije sarcástica y él sonrió.

-Sabes tienes mucha imaginación pero ahora que lo dices suena tentador-

Llegamos hasta una casa dentro de una zona residencial que me era algo familiar.

-Sera mejor que guardes tu carro, no crees?-

Él no respondió pero opto por hacerme caso.

-Ven- dijo tomando mi mano para salir del carro.

-No-

-Porque? Es mi casa, vivo solo, hay algún problema?-

-Creo que tu y yo habíamos acordado algo-dije sentándome en sus piernas.

-Cierto, mi fantasía- dijo posando sus mano es mis piernas.

Lo bese de nuevo y mordí su labio inferior, sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo mientras las mías se dedicaban a desabotonar su playera y a tocar su pecho, comenzó a besar mi cuello y más abajo de este, esto se sentía tan bien, nos mantuvimos entre besos y caricias durante un tiempo, hasta que ya no lo soporte más y menos cuando en un moviente que hice lo sentí, me aparte un poco para que así él pudiera bajar un poco su pantalón, tome mi bolsa y saque de ahí un condón. Él se lo coloco y me ayudo acomodarme sobre él, desde el principio fue rápido pero extasiarte, yo termine primero que él pero en cuestión de segundos me alcanzó, me quede ahí unos momentos más esperando para regularizar mi respiración.

-Y aún con esto no me dirás tu nombre?- pregunto cuando su respiración se normalizo.

-Ni aun con esto te lo diré-dije sentándome al otro lado y comencé arreglarme.

-Que haces?-

-Me visto-

-Pero porque?-

-Tengo que irme-

-Eso parece pero aún no termino con tigo-

-Lo siento pero esto ha sido todo- dije tomando mi bolsa para así salir del carro.

-No estarás hablando enserio, por lo menos dame tu número-

-Mira- dije saliendo del carro pero aún sin cerrar la puerta-hemos pasado un rato agradable y hasta ahí, así que no creo que sea necesario que sigamos en contacto, es decir fue cosa de una sola noche-

-Directa pero entiendo-

Cerré la puerta y fui hasta donde se encontraba.

-Serias tan amable- dije pero él no me dejo continuar.

-No te llevare a tu casa- dijo burlón, supuse que se trataba por lo que le había dicho, había lastimado su ego.

-No, yo solo quería pedirte que me abras la puerta para poder salir-

Lo vi ponerse serio, lo que me hizo sonreír.

-Sera un placer- dijo y abrió el garaje.

-Gracias- dije y comencé a caminar.

No cerro hasta que me vio tomar un taxi, en verdad que había pasado una excelente noche pero al final por más buena que fuera la noche siempre tendría este final.

Al llegar a casa como siempre la oscuridad me recibía, me deje caer en mi cama sin prender ni siquiera la lámpara, que importaba ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, antes de acóstame a dormir tome una ducha, siempre solía hacer esto después de cada encuentro y es que en algunas ocasiones no podía evitar sentirme sucia.

Me acosté y esta vez si prendí la lámpara, medite un poco al respecto de lo que había pasado hoy pero al final decidí no darme importancia así que sin más me deje vences por el sueño, mañana llegaría Meiling y tendría que ir por ella.

**Notas de la Autora **

**Hola!**

**bueno ese es un nuevo fanfic, espero que seas de su agrado y si la historia les gusta y sabe que me gustaría saberlo sus comentarios me motivan actualiza pronto. **

**saludos!**

**Gaby LI **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Sakura**

A comparaciones de noches anteriores en donde después de tener relaciones con algún desconocido seguía un sueño perturbador, en esta ocasión no fue así, esta noche fue diferente; a decir verdad sentí culpa, aquella culpa que me agobiaba por entregarme a un ser completamente ajeno a mí pero esto era lo único que me ayudaba para tratar de ser alguien, alguien que solo desea disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Me doy cuenta que debo apurarme si quiero llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y recoger a Meiling, salgo sin más rumbo al aeropuerto por suerte llego antes de que el vuelo lo haga así que decido quedarme en la cafetería que se encuentra ahí y tomar una taza de café, recuerdo que tengo unos archivos que leer del trabajo así que decido hacerlo en ese momento ya que no encuentro nada interesante que hacer. Pasan alrededor de 15 minutos y decido parar un rato para pedir un poco más de café, cuando llamo al mesero acude de inmediato para atender mi orden, en cuanto se retira siento que alguien me mira y sin intentar ser discreta busco con la mirada aquella persona hasta dar con ella y la encuentro.

Se trata de un hombre no mayor a 32 años , una cabellera negra, su rostro denotaba que es un hombre distinguido, de facciones marcadas pero guapo en verdad, me miraba con aquellos ojos color marrón, en su mirada percibía el deseo, un deseo que yo conocía perfectamente, su cuerpo enfundado en un traje color gris, no traía puesto el saco por lo que me era fácil apreciar que aquel sujeto poseía un buen cuerpo, decir que era perfecto para pasar un buen rato era poco, más sin embargo esta vez no me apetecía pasar ningún rato con nadie.

-Señorita, aquí está su café- dijo el mesero haciendo que rompiera el contacto visual con aquel hombre.

-Muchas gracias- respondí.

-También le mandan esto- hablo de nuevo colocando una rebanada de pastel sobre la mesa- se la manda el hombre de la mesa 5-

-Gracias- respondí de nuevo mirando aquella rebanada de pastel cortesía de aquel sujeto que no apartaba la mirada.

-Puedo sentarme- escuche que decían y al levantar la mirada me percate que aquel sujeto se encontraba justamente enfrente de mí.

Lo mire, en verdad que era atractivo.

-Puedes más sin embargo no quiero que lo hagas- dije regresando mi atención a mi celular pero la risa que emitió me distrajo y sin importarle lo que le dije se sentó.

-Eres muy simpática pero dime cómo te llamas hermosa?-

-Eso no te incumbe-

-Ya veo, te haces la difícil, no importa yo me llamo...-dijo pero no lo deje terminar ya que con lo poco que había escuchado estaba fastidiada.

-Me importa un comino cómo te llamas, acaso eres retrasado o en verdad no te das cuenta que no me interesas en lo más mínimo, así que por favor retírate y puedes llevarte tu rebanada de pastel-

-Te haces la difícil primor pero conozco a las de tu clase así que porque mejor no nos vamos a un lugar más íntimo-

Al escucharlo decir esto sonreí coquetamente y con uno de mis dedos retire un poco del merengue del pastel untándome un poco en los labios para saborearlo, coloque un poco del merengue en sus labios.

-Sabes tienes razón pero yo no soy como ellas, yo si se distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo y una mujer como yo nunca saldría con alguien como tú y sabes porque? Porque no eres capaz de despertar en mi ni el más mínimo deseo- dije y tome aquel pastel embarrándoselo en la cara, sin más me levante de la mesa no sin antes pagar, dejando aquel sujeto maldiciendo a más no poder.

Al salir de aquel lugar enseguida dieron el aviso del vuelo donde venía Meiling acababa de aterrizar así que me dirigí enseguida a esperarla

-Sakura!- grito Meiling en cuanto me vio, me limite a saludarla con la mano y esperar a que llegara a donde me encontraba y en cuanto lo hizo me abrazo fuertemente.

-oh por dios Sakura, te vez hermosa- dijo.

-por dios Meiling solo te has ido por una semana-dije- pero es grato verte-

-He traído obsequios-

-Espero que uno de ellos no sea Touya- dije comenzando a caminar rumbo hacia el estacionamiento notando el sonrojo de Meiling cuando mencione a Touya.

-Te ha mandado saludos- respondió.

-Supongo que ha pasado con tigo toda la semana-

-Solo en su tiempo libre-

-Ya veo y paso algo entre ustedes?- pregunte y el sonrojo de Meiling se intensifico, lo que me decía que no estaba equivocada.

-Mmmmm...no, no ha pasado absolutamente nada respondió nerviosa.

Ya veo comente- no quería presionar a Meiling, solamente esperaría a que estuviera lista para decírmelo.

-Ha pasado algo nuevo en el trabajo?- pregunto en cuanto entramos al carro.

-Lo normal, contratos, reuniones, nuevos proyectos, lo normal-

-Dios eso es normal para ti?-

-Claro- dije sonriendo y comencé a echar andar el carro.

-Y a ti como te ha ido?- pregunte.

-He firmado el contrato con Küül-

-Excelente-sonreí- sabía que eras la indicada-

-Tu también hubiera hecho un grandioso trabajo pero lo que no querías es encontrarte con Touya-

-Insinúas que huyo de mi hermano?-

-Por dios Sakura, hace cuanto que no lo visitas?-

Rodé los ojos ante la pregunta de Meiling, es verdad que llevaba un tiempo sin verlo pero estaba cansada, cansada de que cada vez que iba a verlo este me reprochara el estilo de vida que solía llevar así que prefería evitarme esto y hablar con él de vez en cuando.

-Simplemente quería hacerte un favor, se cuántas ganas tenías de ver a Touya porque no me negaras que querías verlo y pasar un tiempo con él- dije burlona.

-Cállate- fue la única respuesta que recibí ocasionando que sonriera.

Deje a Meiling en su departamento después de pasar a comer, al llegar a casa lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi recamara, encendí una lámpara y tome el libro que se encontraba ahí, en realidad no tenía ganas de leer pero tampoco tenía ganas de pensar, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Escuche la alarma del despertador sonar, lo que me hizo despertar, me levante enseguida y me coloque algo cómodo para salir a correr como siempre. Esta vez había más gente pero como siempre nadie que yo conociera así que solamente me limite a lo mío, me detuve en cuanto me di cuenta que uno de mis cordones estaba desatado así que me aparte un poco del camino para poder atarme el cordón pero tal parecía que el a verme hecho a un lado para evitar que alguien tropezara con migo no había funcionado ya que precisamente alguien lo hizo ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-Lo siento- escuche que me decían enseguida.

Levante la mirada para ver al responsable de lo que me había pasado y al hacerlo no creía lo que mis ojos veían, no podía ser posible.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- le dije.

-No puedo creerlo, eres tú- dijo.

-Te conozco?- pregunte mirándolo detalladamente.

-No me vengas con eso porque no te lo creo, es obvio que te acuerdas de mi-dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

-Déjame decepcionarte porque realmente no sé quién eres-

-En verdad? Yo creo que mientes-

-Si eso es lo que crees- dije y me di la vuelta para continuar con lo mío pero él me detiene tomándome del brazo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan buena fingiendo- dijo volteándome para mirarme- Pero si no me recuerdas te refrescare la memoria, nos conocimos el sábado por la noche Yin Fa, recuerdas que te lleve a mi carro, cumplimos una de mis fantasías y pasamos un rato maravilloso- me susurro al oído ocasionando que me mordiera el labio inferior.

-Le verdad sigo sin recordar- susurre contra su cuello- Es raro porque si en verdad hubieras sido un buen acompañante esa noche dudo que te hubiera olvidado- dije e inmediatamente me separe de él pero enseguida volvió a sujetarme.

-Lo que tú quieres es que te lo recuerde de otra forma- dijo y enseguida me beso, el beso era ardiente, exigente, sensual que me perdí en el por unos segundos pero en cuanto sentí que aflojo su agarre sobre de mi termine aquel beso y le plante una cachetada, enseguida me miro serio y se llevó una de sus manos aquella zona donde acababa de pegarle.

-Estás loca- me dijo ante lo cual sonreí y con sutileza me acerque hasta él y levantándome de puntillas para así poder susurrarle al oído ya que es más alto que yo.

-Y yo te he dicho que no repito- y sin más me fui de ahí.

En cuanto llegue a mi departamento me metí enseguida al cuarto de baño, sentía que la sangre me hervía y necesitaba de cierta forma refrescarme. En ocasiones anteriores no dejaba ni que me tocaran.

Sin siquiera desearlo el deseo en mi había despertado pero no podía permitir que este surgiera por aquel sujeto que me parecía en lo peculiar peligroso y no porque fuera un criminal sino por el hecho de despertar en mi de nuevo el deseo, cuando nadie lo había hecho antes.

Tomando un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo en color verde y que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla, me calce unas zapatillas del mismo color y al terminar de arreglarme salí de mi departamento rumbo al trabajo aunque después de unos minutos tome una desviación, necesitaba terminar con esto ya.

Llegue hasta el restaurante Mic's del cual solía ser dueño un conocido mío, un conocido mío que anteriormente se había tomado las molestias de invitarme a salir pero me había negado, más sin embargo en esta ocasión lo necesitaba.

Salí de mi carro y enseguida me dirigí con el encargado de aquel lugar.

-Buenos días, tiene reservación?-

-No creo necesitarla, busco a Mick- le respondí.

-El señor Mick no puede atenderla en este momento-

-Solo dígale que está aquí Kinomoto-

-Dudo que la reciba señorita-

-Solo dígale que estoy aquí-

Sin decir nada más así lo hizo y como esperaba Mick acepto recibirme.

Llegue hasta lo que era su oficina, que se encontraba en la segunda planta, al verme enseguida se puso de pie para recibirme.

-Es un honor verte Sakura- dijo Mick besando mi mano.

-Lo mismo digo Mick- respondí.

-Y a que debo el honor de tu visita? Es acaso que has cambiado de opinión y vienes a decirme que aceptas salir con migo?-

-No- dije dejando mi bolso en una de sus sillas- He venido a esto- y sin más lo bese.

Enseguida comprendió lo que yo quería ya que correspondió al beso, sentí como comenzó a bajar sus manos para tocar mis piernas y poco a poco comenzar a subir mi vestido, me recostó sobre uno de sus sofás y de uno de sus cajones saco un preservativo y sin más continúo besándome.

Me acomode el vestido y me retoque el maquillaje para poder marcharme al trabajo.

-Eso a sido magnifico- dijo Mick quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas aún sin vestirse.

-No ha estado mal- dije aun arreglándome.

-Que harás hoy en la noche? Quizás podemos repetirlo- dijo posando sus manos sobre mi cintura.

-No lo creo- dije separándome de él.

-Acaso no puedes?- pregunto.

-No es que no pueda, sino que no quiero, esto solo ha sido un buen rato Mick y de ahí no pasara, espero que lo entiendas-

Mick sonrió ante lo que dije- Claro que lo entiendo adorada Sakura, es una lástima que esto no sé vuelva a repetir-

Sonreí- Es bueno que lo entiendas Mick- dije tomando mi bolso.

-Pero si cambias de opinión, aquí estaré esperándote-dijo.

-No lo creo, yo ya no repito-

-Algún día te enamoraras y eso cambiara-

Y con tan solo escuchar eso mi sonrisa se borró y sin decir nada más salí de ahí para ir rumbo mi trabajo. Enamorarme, eso nunca volvería a pasar, no volverían a lastimarme, nunca más.

Por primera vez había llegado tarde al trabajo pero decidí no tomarle mucha importancia así que decidí ir enseguida hasta mi oficina para comenzar con mis labores pero en el trayecto el personal parecía estar vuelto loco, ya que corrían de aquí para haya algo muy extraño.

-Señorita Kinomoto, buenos días- me dijo Rika en cuanto me vio.

-Buenos días Rika algún pendiente?- dije entrando en mi oficina seguida de Rika.

-La señorita Li ha venido a buscarla un par de veces, me ha pedido que le informe en cuanto llegue-

-Es todo?-

-Si-

-Está bien Rika, puedes retirarte y dile a Meiling que ya puedo recibirla-

-Enseguida- dijo Rika saliendo de mi oficina.

Me preguntaba que estaba pasando, la gente corría de aquí para allá y luego Meiling quería verme con urgencia, sin duda pasaba algo.

-Sakura- dijo Meiling al entrar.

-Buenos días Meiling- respondí.

-Porque has llegado tarde?- pregunto.

-Meiling solo han sido 20 minutos-

-En 20 minutos pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas- dijo.

-Quieres tranquilizarte y decirme que es lo que te pasa?- pregunte.

-Sakura, mi primo ha llegado-

-Tu primo? Él tal Shaoran Li?-

-Sí, ha llegado hoy y a convocado a una junta, he pedido que la retrase ya que tu aun no llegabas-

-Lo siento se me ha hecho tarde-

-Algo raro en ti, dónde estabas?-

-Se me ha ido el tiempo corriendo-

-Espero que en realidad sea eso, Shaoran ha preguntado por ti-

- Por mí?-

-Claro, quiere conocer a la encargada del área de publicidad-

-Que le has dicho?-

-Que has pedido permiso para llegar tarde pero que no tardarías-

-Está bien, gracias-

-Sakura, me vas a decir porque has llegado tarde, tu no sueles hacerlo-

-Ya te he dicho Meiling, se me ha pasado el tiempo corriendo-

-Sabes que no te creo pera ya no hay tiempo para cuestionamientos, alístate y en 5 minutos te esperamos en la sala de juntas-

Meiling sin duda es la persona a la que más confianza le tengo pero el revelarle el porqué de mi tardanza no le gustaría para nada, ella al igual que Touya cuestionaba mi estilo de vida, sin embargo Meiling solía ser más comprensiva pero eso no evitaba que me reprochara mi forma de ser desde algún tiempo atrás.

Tome lo que sería más conciso relacionado al área de publicidad y me dirigí a la sala de juntas, ahora entendía claramente porque todo el mundo andaba de aquí para allá, todo se debía a la llegada de Shaoran Li.

Al llegar todos se encontraban ahí, todos a excepción del nuevo presidente.

-Buenos días- salude tomando asiento junto a Meiling, le pregunte donde se encontraba su primo pero ella negó dándome a entender que no tenía la menor idea.

De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro, lo mire, eso no podía ser cierto...aquel sujeto de cabellera color castaña, de ojos color ámbar, no marrón, de rasgos marcados y atractivos, vestido con aquel traje en color negro y que al mirarme me sonrió seductoramente, como si no estuviera sorprendido de verme ahí, no podía ser el mismo sujeto del centro nocturno, del parque...simplemente no podía tratarse de Shaoran Li

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola!**

**Me da gusto que el fanfic esté siendo muy bien recibido, el ver que con tan solo el primer capítulo he tenido reviews diciéndome que les gusta la historia, motivándome a continuarla me llena de alegría.**

**Les agradezco por sus comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias a mis lectoras fieles. He decidido escribir esta historia con una Sakura diferente, es algo nuevo pero me gusta y espero que sea de su agrado, es un gran reto pienso yo pero con su apoyo lo conseguiré.**

**Algo más que quiero contarle es que pronto cumpliré 20 años, el 24 de diciembre es mi cumpleaños, que felicidad aunque ya seré un año más vieja jajajaja, bueno les quiero desear una Feliz Navidad, pásensela muy bien, en compañía de sus seres queridos y si alguien por ahí es cliente de santa claus no se olviden de mi jajajaja ok no, FELIZ NAVIDAD, les mando un fuerte abrazo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D: Ya saben que deseo conocer sus comentarios, estos motivan a la autora actualizar pronto.**

**Bye. Gaby Li. **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**Sakura **

-Buenos días- dijo Shaoran Li a todos los ahí presentes.

-Muy buenos días- respondieron al saludo.

-Muy buenos días- volvió a decir pero esta vez mirándome fijamente.

No podía creer aquello, en verdad aquel sujeto era Shaoran Li? Todo parecía ser una broma más sin embargo yo tenía claro que no lo era, que con aquel tipo con el que había tenido sexo ocasional era el presidente de la empresa donde yo trabajaba pero no le daría el gusto de creer que su presencia me afectaba, menos aquella sonrisa que parecía ser dirigida a mí solo me había tomado por sorpresa pero nada más.

-Algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, otros no y uno que otro fingen no hacerlo- esto último lo dijo mirándome sin tapujo alguno y sonriéndome lo que ocasiono que los demás me miraran, incluso Meiling quien me miraba interrogante, no preste atención a nada de esto y continúe revisando la información que llevaba.

-En estos años la empresa ha estado a cargo de mi prima Meiling Li quien la ha llevado hasta ahora exitosamente, yo no he venido a sustituir a mi prima, yo he venido a trabajar con ella y con ustedes, pretendo que la empresa crezca aún más y con su ayuda sé que esto será posible-

-Y así será- dijo esta vez Meiling y después se escuchó el murmullo de los demás afirmando lo que dijeron ambos.

Eso fue todo lo que se dijo en la junta, en ningún momento se preguntó por el manejo de las áreas de la empresa, del personal de la misma, absolutamente nada. Como siempre en cuanto se dio por terminada la junta fui la primera en marcharme sin mirar a nadie.

Llevaba alrededor de 2 horas encerrada en mi oficina trabajando en el nuevo proyecto y en ese tiempo había adelantado mucho, lo que quería decir que lo tendría antes de tiempo y lo mejor es que tendría tiempo para buscar nuevos proyectos.

-Ahora entiendo porque eres la encargada del área de producción-

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con Shaoran Li parado justamente en frente de mí y lo único que nos separaba era el escritorio.

-Esta puede ser su empresa señor Li, más sin embargo mientras yo trabaje aquí esta es mi área de trabajo, mi oficina así que le agradecería que la próxima vez se anunciara con mi secretaria antes de entrar-

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que ha venido a supervisar mi trabajo-

-Sé que eres buena en lo que haces, Meiling me lo ha dicho y los números no mienten, a lo que vengo es a invitarte a comer, que dices Sakura aceptas? -

-Llámeme Kinomoto y no, no creo conveniente salir con usted señor Li- dije regresando la atención a los papeles que estaba leyendo.

-Solo quiero que hablemos de lo que ha pasado-

-Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada-

-Por favor Sakura, ya no tiene caso que finjas-

-No pretendo ser grosera señor Li así que es la última vez que le pido que se dirija a mi por Kinomoto, y si algo tenemos que hablar usted y yo es de trabajo, si tiene alguna duda con respecto a este se la resolveré con gusto-

-Eres todo un enigma, no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado pero no parare hasta averiguarlo- dijo lo que ocasiono que dejara aun lado lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.

-No es nadie para intervenir en mi vida personal , no me provoque señor Li solo dedíquese hacer su trabajo y déjeme hacer el mío-

-No deberías hablarle así a tu jefe-

-Y usted no debería inmiscuirse en la vida personal de sus trabajadores-

-Solo me interesa la tuya- dijo mirándome intensamente con su mirada que desarmaría a cualquiera pero con migo no tenía ningún efecto.

-No tolero que nadie se meta en mi vida-

-Qué es lo que ocultas?-

-Qué es lo que pretende?-

-Ya te lo he dicho-

-Señor Li no me lleve a tomar decisiones de las cuales puede arrepentirse-

-Eso es una amenaza?-

-Tómelo como quiera pero de lo que si debe estar seguro es que esto se convertirá en un infierno si no me deja en paz- dije sin importarme que él fuera mi jefe, que pudiera despedirme, incluso a de la forma en que me miraba- si no le importa tengo trabajo-

La mirada de Shaoran Li se tornó completamente sombría pero en ella no se vislumbraba odio o algún sentimiento negativo hacia mí y el cual había visto con anterioridad en la mirada de aquellos sujetos que había rechazado anteriormente.

-Necesitare un informe completamente detallado del manejo y funcionamiento de su área y esta demás decirle que lo quiero de inmediato- dijo y sin más salió de ahí.

Sabía que mi actitud con Li me traería problemas, estaba segura, quizás era hora de buscar un nuevo trabajo, tenía ofertas de otras empresas, incluso una de ellas me ofrecía la vicepresidencia, tal vez... En qué demonios estaba pensando, le había ofrecido prácticamente mi vida a esta empresa y no dejaría que alguien como Li lo arruinara, lucharía si era necesario con uñas y dientes, de eso estaba segura.

Paso alrededor de una hora en la cual termine el informe, estuve tentada a mandarlo con Rika pero no le daría el gusto a Li de pensar que su presencia me afectaba así que decidí ir a entregarlo yo misma.

-El señor Li se encuentra en su oficina?- pregunte a la secretaria la cual también era nueva, ella me miro de arriba abajo, me miraba despectivamente, como si fuera poca cosa.

-Acaso se te perdió una igualita a mí? Porque si quieres puedo darte una foto, duran más- dije y lo que ocasiono que me mirara con odio.

-El señor Li se encuentra muy ocupado, así que no podrá recibirla- dijo sonriendo.

-Es una lástima- dije fingiendo pesar- no podre entregarle el informe que me ha pedido y que es tan importante solo espero que no sé enoje con nadie y lo corra por no informarle- concluí burlona y comencé a caminar.

-Espera- escuche que me decía, me detuve pero no voltie a mirarla - le avisare que está aquí-

Sonreí- mi nombre es Kinomoto-

Espere un par de minutos en lo que aquella mujer le avisaba y de mala manera me dijo que podía pasar.

-Creí que tardarías un poco más- dijo en cuanto entre, se encontraba sentado con unos papeles en sus manos pero aun así me miraba a mí.

-Si mal no recuerdo dijo de inmediato- respondí entregándole el informe, él lo tomo y nuestras manos se rosaron pero yo aparte la mía de inmediato - si tiene alguna duda avíseme- volví hablar y sin más me fui de ahí.

El resto del día paso, no salí a comer ya que siempre que lo hacía iba con Meiling y esta vez no solo iría ella sino que también su primo por lo cual le dije que tenía trabajo y que pediría algo. El reloj marco las 8:00 pm, me había tomado tan apecho terminar el proyecto que a pesar de que habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas de la hora de salida yo me había quedado hasta terminar y lo había hecho. Tome mi bolsa y apague mi computador no sin antes guardar la información, salí de mi oficina y comencé a caminar hacia el elevador, los pasillos solo eran alumbrados por algunas lámparas, llegue hasta el elevador y apreté el botón que tenía la flecha hacia abajo, no tardaron en abrirse las puertas así que entregue enseguida, volví apretar el botón que esta vez tenía el número 1, me recargue y cerré por un momento mis ojos, había sido un día difícil, me encontraba cansada, en cuanto abrí mis ojos las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y antes de que esto pasara por ellas entro Shaoran Li.

En cuanto entro me miro pero enseguida aparto la mirada, el silencio quizás fuera incomodo sin embargo ninguno de los dos lo rompió, en elevador por fin llego a su destino y ambos salimos hacia el estacionamiento y antes de que nos separáramos para que tomáramos nuestro camino hacia nuestros respectivos autos Li rompió el silencio.

-Buenas noches Kinomoto y buen trabajo- dijo.

-Buenas noches Li- respondí y sin más me dirigí hacia mi carro.

Al llegar a casa la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, lo cual era suficiente para alumbrar un poco este lugar, enseguida me recosté en mi cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, mi vida era tan monótona y simple, nunca pensé que esto sucedería, desde niña me caracterizaba por ser alegre, espontanea, creativa todo lo que no era ahora, como era posible que una persona pudiera destruirte por completo, no, no quería pensar en eso, hoy solo quería dormir, dormir y dejar de pensar; comencé a sentir mis ojos pesados y supe que el sueño no tardaría en llegar.

-Sakura, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte-

-Meiling, no me digas que se trata de...-

-Exacto, creo que le gustas-

-Por dios Meiling no digas eso, yo no le gusto-

-Sakura eres hermosa, como no le gustarías y además a sido él quien desea conocerte-

-En verdad?-

-Claro así que ven con migo-

-Meiling- grite en cuanto ella me jalo para llevarme hasta él.

-Quiero presentarte a Sakura- dijo Meiling.

-Yo te conozco, eres Sakura Kinomoto, la chica más hermosa que he visto- dijo estirando su mano en forma de saludo, la cual acepte pero en lugar de un apretón, beso mi mano con delicadeza.

Me sonroje no solo por lo que acababa de hacer si no por lo que dijo.

- Yo también te conozco- sonreí.

-Me gustas Sakura, me gustas...-

Desperté enseguida, otra vez había soñado, me senté en la cama escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas, no podía seguir así, deseaba borrar cualquier recuerdo de mi mente, en especial este, si pudiera borrar aquel día nada de esto estaría pasando.

Me quede unos minutos así, esperando tranquilizarme, en cuanto esto paso mire el reloj que marcaba las seis una buena hora para salir a correr. Me mantuve dando vueltas alrededor del parque un buen rato prácticamente hasta estar exhausta y cuando ya no pude más decidí ir a casa y tomar una ducha para después ir a trabajar.

El llegar a la oficina era como mi vitamina de energía, el lugar que me ayudaba a dejar todo atrás aunque fueran solo unas horas pero algo me decía que esto no duraría mucho aunque quizá solo es mi imaginación.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, mi vida en todo este tiempo solo se había basado en trabajar, en sentir la presión que yo misma me imponía para cumplir con mis expectativas, sin embargo en estos días la presión había aumentado pero ahora no era una presión impuesta por mí, sino por alguien más, lo único que agradecía era que Shaoran Li por fin me había dejado en paz, en estos días solo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones y esto era algo de lo cual agradecer sobretodo porque gracias a su presión y a la carga de trabajo llegaba tan cansada a casa que no tenía tiempo de nada más.

-Dios mío, ya no puedo - dijo Meiling entrando en mi oficina y desplomándose en una de las sillas.

Sonreí y sin despegar la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo respondí.

-Déjame adivinar, otra vez es tu primo- Dije burlona.

-No sé cómo no estas harta, ya no soporto tanta presión, ya no lo soporto al salir de aquí llego a casa completamente muerta de cansancio y lo peor es que apenas han pasado dos semanas.

-Meiling, no creo que sea tanta presión, incluso creo que a tu primo le falta un poco más- dije.

-Estás loca! Acaso no te das cuenta, todo el mundo aquí está muerto de cansancio, tu eres la única que luce como la fresca mañana y como no si eres una adicta al trabajo-

-Te acostumbraras- dije.

-Sakura, yo no soy como tú, no como eres ahora, yo no puedo seguir este ritmo de vida-

-Como sabes si no lo intentas-

-Lo intentare cuando dejes de ser algo que no eres, cuando en verdad estés dispuesta a olvidar-

Cuando Meiling dijo aquello no pude evitar mirarla, acaso no entendía que nunca podría ser la misma y al estar pensando en esto no pude evitar comenzar a divagar en mi mente.

-Una hermosa flor para otra aún más bella-

-Es hermosa-

-No más hermosa que tú, amor-

-Nunca creí estar así con tigo, en este lugar que para muchas personas es tan simple pero para mí estar aquí von tigo lo hacer el lugar más maravilloso que pueda existir-

Siento el roce de sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me pierdo en aquella caricia, el suave roce de su boca sobre aquellos lugares que acababan de recorrer sus manos.

-No entiendo como no pude darme cuenta de lo especial que eres, todo este tiempo había sido tan ciego-

-Shhhh- dije posando uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios- eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos-

-Tienes razón, te amo Sakura, siempre te amare-

-Yo también te amo...-

Salgo de a que recuerdo cuando la voz de Meiling aturde por completo mis oídos, ella se encuentra al lado mío mirándome, en su mirada percibo culpa y cierta tristeza, no me siento capaz de sostenerle la mirada, no quiero que ella sienta lastima por mí, no quiero que nadie sienta nada por mí.

-Sakura, yo lo siento- dice Meiling.

-Te diré algo Meiling, esta Sakura que ves aquí es la única que hay, tú decides si la quieres en tu vida o no porque la antigua Sakura esa ya no existe, no existirá nunca más-

-Sakura, no digas eso, eres mi hermana y te quiero en mi vida, en verdad lo siento-

-Tal vez el estrés sea el causante de lo que dijiste, olvidemos esto haremos como que nunca paso-

-Y que planes tienes para este fin?-

-Nada en especial, quizás me quede en casa-

-Qué te parece si rentamos películas y las vemos en mi departamento, podemos comer pizza-dijo Meiling sonriendo.

Lo que las personas dijeran y pensaran de mi me importaba poco, las únicas personas que me importaban eran Meiling y Touya, lo que ellos pensaran de mi me importaba y mucho pero era algo que no les hacía notar así que esas palabras de Meiling pidiéndome que regresara esa Sakura de antes dolían, dolían por el simple hecho de que eso no pasaría nunca más, también tenía claro que no podía poner a Meiling a elegir, yo no quería perderla, la necesitaba a mi lado pero la simple idea de que esa Sakura regresara me atemorizaba.

-Me parece perfecto, yo lleco la pizza- dije.

-Entonces te espero mañana, tengo que irme con Shaoran a una comida, te juro que si no se tratara de mi primo ya lo hubiera asesinado- dijo juntando sus manos como si lo estuviera estrangulando.

Sonreí- Nos vemos mañana- dije y sin más Meiling se fue.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, me dedique a terminar el trabajo pendiente pero ni aun así pude entretenerme por mucho tiempo. El reloj marco las ocho en punto y supe que no podía permanecer más tiempo aquí y sin ánimos de llegar aun a casa decidí que lo más conveniente era ir por un trago.

El lugar al que solía ir usualmente se encontraba algo lleno y aunque no tenía ganas de estar rodeada de tanta gente entre, uno de los meseros me reconoció de inmediato y se acercó a mí, le pedí que me diera una mesa retirada del barullo y así lo hizo, ya un poco más lejos de aquel escándalo y de aquellas personas me dedique a ordenar un par de bebidas, quería olvidar aunque fuera por un momento lo miserable que era mi vida.

No sé cuántos tragos llevaba solo sé que el alcohol en mi cuerpo comenzaba a tener efecto pero aun así no deje de tomar.

-Kinomoto, te encuentras bien?-

Esa voz no me parecía familiar pero aquella persona que me hablaba yo si le era familiar así que me gire para mirarlo y esto provoco que me mirara un poco.

-Pero si eres tu Li- dije sonriendo.

-Te encuentra bien?- pregunto.

-Claro pero no te quedes ahí, ven hazme compañía- dije estirando mi mano y después golpeando el asiento que se encontraba a mi lado.

-En verdad que te sientes bien Kinomoto?-

-Kinomoto?- pregunte poniendo cara de desagrado al escucharlo- llámame Sakura, anda ven-

El me miro de forma extraña pero aun así tomo asiento aun lado mío.

-Qué haces aquí Li?- pregunte tomando otro poco de mi bebida pero Li al ver esto me la quito.

-Vengo de una reunión- dijo.

-Sabes Li, deberías relajarte un poco, tienes a todos bajo mucha presión, deberías irte con más calma-

-Pero creí que eso es lo que querías?- dijo tomando de mi bebida lo que me hizo fruncir en ceño.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida Li pero los demás no, no son como yo, una adicta al trabajo-

-Sakura-

-Es la verdad Li, así que no los presiones tanto, te lo aseguro que te lo agradecerán pero eso sí, si a mí dejas de presionarme no te lo perdonare- dije arrebatándole el vaso y tomando lo que restaba.

Sonrió - Lo hare- dijo y yo también sonreí.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- dije poniéndome de pie pero por mi estado perdí el equilibrio por suerte Li se encontraba al lado mío y evito que cayera.

-No puedes irte así- me dijo.

-Claro que puedo- dije separándome de él tratándome de ponerme en pie - vez estoy bien- volví a decir antes de perder de nuevo el equilibrio.

-Sí, ya lo vi- dijo -Yo te llevare a tu casa-

-No te molestes Li, estoy bien-

-Sakura, te he dicho que te llevare-

-Eres todo un caballero- dije sonriendo tontamente y sosteniéndome a la vez de su camisa.

Él me miro y negando con la cabeza enseguida pidió la cuenta y después las llaves de su carro, me coloco su saco ya que comenzaba a sentir fresco, me ayudo a salir de aquel lugar y al sentir el aire golpearme el rostro me sentí mejor, en algunas personas en estado de borrachera el que el aire les golpeara no era tan bueno pero para mí sí lo era, aun así Li me ayudo a subir al carro, entre con algo de dificultad y con su ayuda me coloque el cinturón, en cuanto cerró la puerta me recargue en ella colocando mi cabeza sobre la ventana; lo vi dar la vuelta y darle algo al valet parquin y enseguida entro al carro.

- En dónde vives?- me pregunto por suerte lo recordaba y fui capaz de darle mi dirección.

El trayecto comenzó tranquilo y en silencio pero esto no duro porque Li se encargó de romperlo.

-Sabes creo que comenzamos mal- me dijo pero no respondí no tenía ánimos de hacerlo- Me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, podríamos ser bueno amigos, que dices? Lo intentamos?-

-Es ahí- fue todo lo que dije señalando el edificio donde vivía.

-Puedes subir tu sola?- pregunto ante lo cual asentí, sin decir nada me ayudo a salir del carro y me llevo hasta la entrada del edificio.

-Gracias- dije entregándole su saco y comencé caminar pero antes de entrar me gire para mirarlo -Yo no tengo amigos Li, nunca los he tenido, ni quiero tenerlos- volví a decir y dándole una última mirada entre por completo.

**Notas de la autora**

**Hola! **

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, antes que nada les quieto dar las gracias por sus buenos deseos, no solo por la Navidad sino también por mi cumple, en verdad gracias y también espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien!**

**Gracias por sus reviews en verdad me alegra saber que la historia les está gustando sabiendo esto es más fácil continuarla, a mis lectoras fieles les quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo, por estar constantemente con migo y leer mis historias y a todas aquellas personas que les dan también una oportunidad a mi historia gracias espero que sigan dándome la oportunidad. **

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten, sin más les quiero desear un Feliz Año Nuevo, espero que se la pasen muy bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, que todos sus deseos, sueños y todo lo que se propongan se cumpla.**

**Saben que espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, estos motivan a la aurora actualizar pronto, cuídense y nos leemos pronto. **

**Gaby Li. **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**Sakura**

Dios! La cabeza me estaba matando y por si fuera poco el teléfono no dejaba de sonar torturándome, no recordaba casi nada de la noche pasada, creo me había extralimitado en tomar, tenía vagos recuerdos como haber llegado al bar, pedir un par de bebidas, tomar un poco y después de ahí los recuerdos son algo borrosos, recuerdo haber comenzado hablar con alguien más, no sé de quién se trata tal vez y fuera uno de los meseros.

El teléfono sigue sonando aunque no sé exactamente donde se encuentra ya que no es el teléfono de casa, sino mi celular, me levanto con un poco de pesar de la cama y comienzo a buscarlo y lo encuentro entre el revoltijo de mis sabanas. 15 llamadas perdidas de Meiling y 10 de Touya, como era esto posible? Mire la hora y me percate que eran las tres de la tarde. Como había podido dormir tanto?

El teléfono volvió a sonar, vi que se trataba de Meiling así que conteste enseguida.

-Bueno- respondí.

-Sakura? Por dios! Dónde diablos estas?- los gritos de Meiling fueron completamente perturbadores, tuve que alejarme el teléfono para que no continuara martirizando a mis pobres oídos.

-Meiling, quieres tranquilizarte- pedí llevándome mi mano libre hacía mi cabeza, ya que cada vez el dolor aumentaba.

-Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Acaso no te das cuenta que llevo toda la mañana muerta de miedo temiendo que algo te hubiera pasado-dijo.

Ahora entendía porque tantas llamadas perdidas por su parte pero de Touya?

-Dime que no le avisaste a mi hermano?- dije aparentando tranquilidad cosa que no sentía en realidad.

-Este...yo- En ese momento juraría que Meiling dejo de preocuparse y hubiera preferido que en realidad estuviera perdida.

-Meiling- grite esta vez yo.

-Sakura, estaba preocupada, no respondías a mis llamadas, creí que algo te había pasado, estaba asustada-

Me tranquilice un poco antes de responder, no quería decir algo que en verdad no deseaba a pesar de saber lo que me esperaba con Touyaen cuanto habláramos.

-Está bien Meiling, no pasa nada, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte-

-Como no hacerlo? Eres mi familia Sakura, entiendo si no quieres decírmelo pero me gustaría saber dónde estabas?-

Suspire y me deje caer de nuevo en la cama, era claro que si se lo decía se molestaría y si no sé lo decía también lo haría.

-Salí por un trago- dije cerrando por un momento los ojos y separándome un poco el teléfono por si Meiling gritaba de nuevo pero tal grito no llego.

-Debiste haberme invitado-dijo y lo que me sorprendió un poco pero también me hizo sonreír.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez si te invito-

-Ok Sakura, entonces supongo que nuestro plan de hoy queda cancelado?-

Ya no recordaba que hoy me vería con Meiling y yo con este maldito dolor de cabeza pero aun así no cancelaria.

-Llego en una hora- dije.

-Si te sientes mal podemos dejarlo para otro día-

-No, yo llego en una hora-

-Está bien Sakura y no sé te vaya olvidar la pizza-

-Claro- dije levantándome de la cama.

-Y una cosa más, mmmm... Háblale a Touya está preocupado por ti-

Suspire- Yo hablo con él-

-Gracias, nos vemos al rato-

-Nos vemos- dije.

Con la sola idea de hablarle a Touya mi dolor quedo en segundo plano pero si no lo hacía no terminaría con los reproches de él y de Meiling así que sin más tome de nuevo mi celular y marque su número.

Sonó una vez, una segunda y a la tercera respondió.

-Sakura- escuche su grito igual que el que había pegado Meiling, ahora entendía porque a ella le gustaba y en verdad que harían buena pareja.

-Touya, por favor-dije.

-Nada de por favor, dime dónde diablos estabas?-

-Eso no te incumbe- dije molesta.

-Soy tu hermano Sakura, me preocupas, me preocupa lo que estás haciendo con tu vida-

-Touya, ya soy lo bastante grande para saber lo que hago con mi vida-

-No lo parece y aquí está la prueba, tenías a Meiling preocupada por ti, casi llama a la policía-

-No exageres- dije.

-Sakura, por favor tienes que regresar a ser la misma de antes-

Con la sola mención de aquello yodas mis defensas bajaron, la furia que sentía bajo, es que acaso nunca lo entenderían?

-Tengo que irme, no te preocupes más por mí, te quiero y cuídate- dije y sin esperar respuesta termine la comunicación.

Decidí alistarme para ir con Meiling, opte por usar algo casual y cómodo, antes de partir me tome una píldora para aliviar el dolor, en cuanto llegue hasta el estacionamiento del edificio me lleve una sorpresa al no encontrar mi carro ahí; el encargado me había dicho que no llegue en él, que alguien me trajo, quizás un taxi, así que supuse que lo había dejado en el bar por suerte en ese lugar me conocían así que suponía que lo cuidarían.

Sin más remedio tome un taxi para ir a casa de Meiling y al llegar le pediría que me acompañara por mi carro.

-Hola- me dijo en cuanto llegue envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola- respondí.

-Y la pizza?- pregunto.

-No he venido en mi carro- le comunique en cuanto llegue hasta la sala.

-Y donde lo has dejado?-

-Necesito que me acompañes a recogerlo-

-Pero donde esta?-

-Esta...-iba a decir pero el timbre sonó en ese momento interrumpiéndonos, decidí esperarla en la sala mientras abría la puerta, pasaron unos minutos y Meiling regreso pero no lo hizo sola ya que la acompañaba Shaoran Li.

-Buenas tardes- dijo sonriendo al verme, diablos no sé suponía que eso ya había cesado?

-Hola- respondí tratando de no darle importancia pero en realidad me preguntaba que hacia aquí? Aunque siendo el primo de Meiling quizás no sea tan raro, tal vez vendría a visitarla, como podía ser tan tonta? Esto de tomar en grandes cantidades en verdad que me afectaba.

-Te he ido a buscar tu departamento- me dijo como si nada, como si fuéramos amigo?- aunque en realidad no sabía cuál era el tuyo así que le pregunte al encargado por ti y me dijo que habías salido, así que supuse que te encontrarías aquí, toma esto te pertenece- concluyo ofreciéndome un par de llaves que reconocí al instante.

-Mi carro- dije tomándolas.

-Lo dejaste ayer en el bar, pedí que lo cuidaran y decidí ir por él y traértelo- dijo.

Había escuchado bien? Había dicho bar? Carro? Y traer? Pero porque? Entonces los recuerdos llegaron más claros a mi mente, aquel sujeto con el que hable no era nada más ni nada menos que Li y por lo que entendía él también se encargó de llevarme a casa y ahora hasta mi carro me traía.

-Gracias- le dije.

-De nada Sakura- respondió sin apartar la mirada de mí aunque no fue eso lo que me molesto sino que me llamara de nuevo Sakura en lugar de Kinomoto.

-Sakura?- fue esta vez MEiling quien hablo con lo que ambos rompimos el contacto visual para morarla, lucia sorprendida y hasta divertida cosa que no me gusto para nada.

-Ha sido ella quien me ha pedido que la llame por su nombre- hablo Li encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

En qué momento le pedí aquello? Quizás habrá sido en mi borrachera de ayer? Que más le abre dicho? Aunque no tenía sentido recordar, lo dejaría tal y como estaba.

-Entonces ya que Sakura ha permitido que le llame por su nombre no creo que le moleste si te quedas acompañarnos- dijo Meiling burlonamente pues entendía que en mi juicio nunca le hubiera pedido tal barbaridad.

-No, pero supongo que Li tiene cosas que hacer- respondí.

-En absoluto- dijo este ensanchando con esto más la sonrisa de Meiling- y deja de llamarme Li, si yo puedo llamarte Sakura lo más conveniente es que tú me llames por mi nombre-

-No lo creo apropiado- respondí. -Deberías pensarlo- dijo esta vez Meiling.

La mira mal por aquel comentario a lo cual ella sonrió aún más como si eso fuera posible.

-Iré por las pizzas- dije comenzando andar hacia la salida.

-Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Li a lo cual me nieguen enseguida.

-Deberías dejar que te acompañe, no creo que sea conveniente que manejes- volví hablar Meiling.

Sabía que todo esto lo hacía para fastidiar pero no dejaría que lo consiguiera, no le daría ese gusto.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor será que me acompañe- dije y esta vez la que sonrió fui yo al ver la cara de Meiling y es que estaba claro, no sé esperaba aquello.

Le di las llaves a Li para que fuera él quien manejara.

-Cómo te sientes?- pregunto.

-Bien- respondí simplemente.

-Estas molesta?- volvió a preguntar.

-No- volví hablar.

-Te molesta acaso mi presencia?- pregunto por tercera vez.

Estaba tentada a decirle que sí, que su presencia me molestaba, que odiaba la forma en la que me miraba, incluso en la que me hablaba, que todo él me ponía mal pero no lo dije, me quede en silencio y el pareció entender porque ya no dijo más aunque en mi mente al verlo de aquella manera me hizo pensar algo más.

Llegamos hasta el establecimiento de pizzas el cual estaba un poco vacío, enseguida tomaron nuestra orden así que nos sentamos a esperar pero no era eso lo que yo quería así que sin importarme nada me levante ante la mirada expectante e interrogante de Li al cual tome de la mano para que también se pudiera de pie.

-Sakura, que pasa?- dijo pero no le hice caso, continúe con mi andar hasta llegar al baño, al de caballeros para ser exactos, espere a que nadie nos viera y enseguida entre sin soltar a Li guiándolo hasta uno de los cubículos el cual cerré.

-Sakura, que hacemos aquí?- pregunto verdaderamente sorprendido y para mi él verlo así solo me hizo desearlo más y es que no me había percatado de lo atractivo que era Shaoran Li con su cabellera color chocolate completamente revuelta e indomable, con aquellos ojos color ámbar que con solo mirarte te desarman, con sus cejas no muy pobladas, esa sonrisa encantadora y sus labios tan...carnosos y apetecibles. Sus hombros y espalda ancha, esos brazos y manos que con solo rosarte te queman y sin pensarlo más lo bese.

Pareció no entender aquello que hice pero enseguida me correspondió besándome apasionadamente, al terminar con mis labios continuo con mi cuello, hombros, se deciso de mi blusa y continuo más abajo, al igual que él me decise de su playera y al sentir el placer que me causaba no pude evitar clavar mis uñas en su espalda ante lo cual gimió y sonreí.

Nos mantuvimos entre caricias y besos apasionados pero yo quería más así que baje mis manos hasta su pantalón para desabrocharlo.

-Estas segura?- pregunto, ante lo cual asentí y esta respuesta le bastó para él también deshacerse del resto de mi ropa, lo vi sacar un condón de una bolsa de su pantalón y separándome un poco para colocárselo, me miro y yo solo me relamí los labios y lo vi temblar por esta acción de mi parte.

-Te encanta jugar con migo- me dijo al oído.

-Dime, esta es otra de tus fantasías?- pregunte juguetona.

-No lo sabía pero ahora que la estoy viviendo diría que lo es- dijo contra mis labios y enseguida entro en mí.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos unidos era excitante, placentero, desquiciante. Nuestros gemidos y el chirrido de la puerta era lo único que podía escucharse. El éxtasis no tardaría en llegar, dios este placer solo era capaz de sentirlo con él. Terminamos completamente exhaustos y sudando, lo mire y él a mí, nos quedamos así hasta que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron, salió de mí y eso me causo un escalofrió, ambos nos comenzamos a vestir pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de sonreír, al terminar pensando que nadie se encontraba ahí abrí la puerta como si nada pero al salir me encontré con dos pares de ojos mirándonos desconcertadamente y sorprendidos.

-Buenas tardes- dije sin darle importancia, me mire en el espejo y me acomode de mi cabello sin impórtame la mirada de aquellos sujetos sobre mí, Li salió enseguida y sonrió ante la escena, beso mis labios, me tomo de la mano y ambos salimos de ahí aun sintiendo la mirada de aquellos sujetos sobre nosotros.

Al salir nuestras pizzas ya estaban listas así que solo las pagamos y salimos de ahí, de camino no podíamos parar de reír al recordar la cara de aquellos sujetos, incluso diría que el dolor de cabeza ceso.

-Porque se han tardado tanto?- dijo Meiling en cuanto llegamos pero solo me limite a decirle que había mucha gente.

Nos acomodamos en el sofá pero Meiling dejo a su primo al lado mío para molestarme diría yo, la película comenzó, una de esas románticas que solo le gustaban a ella y muy a mi pesar comencé a verla pero llego la parte donde los protagonistas se entregan al amor y en ese momento sentí la mano de Li sobre la mía, uniéndolas, lo mire y al verlo tan sonriente viendo la película y su mano unida a la mía, no pude evitar que un recuerdo llegara a mí mente.

-Acaso te molesta que tome tu mano?-

-No, en absoluto, es solo que me siento rara-

-Rara? Porque?-

-Nunca nadie lo había hecho antes, bueno a excepción de mi familia y amigos-

-Entiendo- dijo- Y deseas que ya no lo haga?-

-Esto...yo, yo no quiero que sueltes mi mano-

Él sonrió y apretó mi mano sin hacerme daño.

-Sabes Sakura-

-Dime?-

-Con migo nada te pasara, siempre te cuidare...-

Salgo de aquel terrible recuerdo, mire la mano de Li aun unida a la mía, esa vez no fue porque nadie hubiera tomado mí mano antes, sino porque al sentir su mano esa vez unida a la mía, no me sentí bien, su roce no me inspiraba seguridad, calidez como lo hacía la mano de Li.

-Tengo que irme- dije levantándome rápidamente y rompiendo aquel contacto.

-Sakura, te encuentras bien?- pregunto de inmediato Meiling.

-Si- fue todo lo que dije.

-Yo te llevo- dijo esta vez Li pero al mirarlo supe que eso no sensato.

-Puedo irme sola- dije tajante.

-Sakura- volvió a decir él.

-Entiéndelo Li, quiero estar sola- y sin más me fui de ahí.

En qué momento había permitido que esto pasara? Como había permitido que el deseo le ganara a la razón? Demonios! Me había vuelto a costar con Shaoran Li.

Encendí mi carro y comencé mi camino de vuelta a casa, al llegar enseguida corrí a la ducha, necesitaba quitarme aquella culpa aunque para ser sincera en el fondo no deseaba quitarme aquellas caricias pero tenía que ser sensata, ya nadie jugaría con migo.

El resto del día solo me dedique a estar recostada en la cama, pensando sin pensar, mirando si mirar, solo estando ahí sin estar.

No sé cómo me quede dormida aquel día, el domingo había pasado y al igual que el resto del sábado también me había quedado en casa solo que esta vez sí había respondido a las llamadas de Meiling, no quería que se volviera a preocupar. Ya era lunes y como todos los días salí a correr y al regresar me aliste para ir a trabajar.

Al llegar todo se encontraba en calma, en cuanto entre en mi oficina Rika que ya estaba ahí, la salude y ella me dio los pendientes, los cuales no eran michos pero que decidí atender de inmediato.

El teléfono de mi oficina comenzó a sonar así que conteste enseguida.

-Dime Rika-

-Señorita Sakura, el señor Li quiere verla- dijo.

Sabía que esto pasaría así que decidí no retrasarlo más.

-Hazlo pasar-dije.

Enseguida entro Li con su característica sonrisa seductora y mirándome desinividamente.

-Buenos días- dijo enseguida.

-Muy bueno días Sakura- respondió- como te encuentras hoy?-

-Bien, gracias y dime se te ofrece algo?-

-En realidad solo quería saber cómo estabas, ese día te fuiste tan abruptamente que me preocupe, quería llamarte pero no tenía tu número y supuse que no tomarías a bien que se lo pidiera a Meiling-

-Me encuentro bien- respondí simplemente.

-Sakura, yo...- dijo pero no lo deje terminar.

-Lo que paso, tu sabes que...- estaba diciendo pero él tampoco me dejo continuar.

-Lo sé Sakura solo fue una noche- dijo con cierto reproche pero yo solo asentí- Más sin embargo para mí ha sido más que eso- y sin más se fue.

Y sin pensarlo comencé a razonar en aquello último que había dicho, acaso Shaoran Li pensaba ser algo más que solo una noche? ...

**Notas de la autora **

**Hola mis queridas lector s! Espero que se encuentren muy bien. Como siempre quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios del capítulo, se los agradezco eso y el que les esté gustando la historia. **

**Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten, como saben espero sus comentarios estos motivan a la autora actualizar pronto, sin más me despido, deseándoles un buen inicio de semana.**

**Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!**

**Gaby Li. **


End file.
